symphogearfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete
jest pierwszą charakterystyczną piosenką Hibiki Tachibany. Wykonywaną w sezonie 2. Audio Tekst Piosenki |-|Kanji= ぎゅっと握った拳 1000パーのThunder 解放全開…321 ゼロッ! 最短で 真っ直ぐに 一直線 伝えるためBurst it 届け 「何故私でなくちゃならないのか?」 道無き道…答えはない 君だけを(守りたい) だから(強く)飛べ 響け響け(ハートよ) 熱く歌う(ハートよ) へいき(へっちゃら) 覚悟したから 例え命(枯れても) 手と手繋ぐ(温もりが) ナニカ残し ナニカ伝い 未来見上げ 凛と立ってきっと花に 生まれると信じて… ヒーローになんて なりたくない 想いを貫け…321 ゼロッ! そんなものがいらない 世界へと 変える為にBurst it 届け 「この胸には希望―ゆめ―が宿ってる」 運命―さだめ―じゃなく 私の道―ロード― 信じたい(守りたい)願え(強く)行け 響け響け(ハートよ) 涙超えろ(ハートよ) へいき(へっちゃら) もうイタクナイ 私が今(枯れても) 此処に残る(温もりが) 種となり 芽が息吹き 明日に向かい 幾千もの力となり 歌は咲き誇る くしゃくしゃした君の泣き顔も 青空―そら―のような笑い顔も 絶対に(守りたい)抱け(強く)Love song 響け響け(ハートよ) 熱く歌う(ハートよ) へいき(へっちゃら) 奏でてゆこう 例え命(枯れても) 手と手繋ぐ(温もりが) ナニカ残し ナニカ伝い 未来見上げ 凛と立ってきっと花は 流星を待つだろう…! |-|Romaji= Gyutto nigitta kobushi senpā no Thunder Kaihō zenkai...3,2,1 zero! Saitan de massugu ni icchokusen Tsutaeru tame Burst it todoke "Naze watashi de nakucha nara nai no ka?" Michi naki michi... Kotae wa nai Kimi dake wo (Mamoritai) dakara (Tsuyoku) tobe Hibike hibike (Hāto yo) atsuku utau (Hāto yo) Heiki (Hecchara) kakugo shita kara Tatoe inochi (Karete mo) te to te tsunagu (Nukumori ga) Nanika nokoshi nanika tsutai mirai miage Rinto tatte kitto hana ni umareru to shinjite... Hīrō ni nante nari takunai Omoi wo tsuranuke...3,2,1 zero! Sonna mono ga iranai sekai e to Kaeru tame ni Burst it todoke "Kono mune ni wa yume ga yadotteru" Sadame janaku watashi no rōdo Shinjitai (Mamoritai) nega e (Tsuyoku) yuke Hibike hibike (Hāto yo) namida koero (Hāto yo) Heiki (Hecchara) mō itakunai Watashi ga ima (Karete mo) koko ni nokoru (Nukumori ga) Tane to nari me ga ibuki asu ni mukai Iku sen mono chikara to nari uta wa sakihokoru Kushakusha shita kimi no nakigao mo Sora no yō na warai gao mo Zettai ni (Mamoritai) idake (Tsuyoku) Love song Hibike hibike (Hāto yo) atsuku utau (Hāto yo) Heiki (Hecchara) kanadete yukou Tatoe inochi (Karete mo) te to te tsunagu (Nukumori ga) Nanika nokoshi nanika tsutai mirai miage Rinto tatte kitto hana wa ryūsei o matsu darou...! |-|Polski= Mocno zaciśnięte pięści, 1000-procentowy grzmot. Wyzwolę pełną prędkość 3, 2, 1, 0! Idąc wzdłuż najkrótszej, prostej linii. Ostrzegawczy impuls przekaże moje uczucia. „Dlaczego akurat ja, skoro nikt inny nie może?" Dziewicza ścieżka... Bez odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej chcę chronić, dlatego będę silniejsza by polecieć. Echo, rozbrzmiewa w mym sercu gorącym śpiewem. Moje serce! Spokój, który skomponowałam z mojej decyzji! Nawet, jeśli to życie usycha, nasze połączone ręce są ciepłe. Coś pozostaje w tyle, coś kontynuuje spoglądanie w przyszłość. Stój z godnością i uwierz, na pewno odrodzisz się, jako kwiat. Nie chcę być kimś podobnym do bohatera. Przeszywające uczucia 3, 2, 1, 0! Świat nie potrzebuje takich rzeczy Ostrzegawczy impuls przez wzgląd na zmiany. "W moim sercu, marzę o stworzeniu domu." Los nie jest moją drogą. Chcę wierzyć, chcę chronić zażyczę sobie być silniejszą idąc do przodu. Echo, rozbrzmiewa w mym sercu wolnym od łez. Moje serce! Spokój, który skomponowałam pozostaje niezależny! Tak jak ja teraz, nawet usychając pozostawiona tutaj mam ciepło. Nasiona obok pędów oddychają skierowane ku jutru. Moc tysiąca pieśni rozkwita. Twoja potargana, zalana łzami twarz I twoja uśmiechnięta twarz niczym niebo. Bezwzględnie chcę ją ochronić. Obejmę ją silniejszą Pieśnią Miłosną. Echo, rozbrzmiewa w mym sercu gorącym śpiewem. Moje serce! Spokój, który skomponowałam wciąż gra melodię! Nawet, jeśli to życie usycha, nasze połączone ręce są ciepłe. Coś pozostaje w tyle, coś kontynuuje spoglądanie w przyszłość. Stój z godnością, z pewnością kwiaty zaczekają na spadające gwiazdy. Ciekawostki en:Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki o charakterze Kategoria:Insert Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka